Hammer
Hammer is an item. They appear throughout the entire of the Mario series and in Donkey Kong. They're usually thrown by the Hammer Bros., but have been used by Mario and Luigi effectively before. Some enemies can't be defeated by jumping on them, making hammers a necessary weapon. ''Donkey Kong The Hammer appeared as a power-up in Donkey Kong. collecting it allowed the player to destroy the barrels Donkey Kong threw. Super Mario Bros. The Hammer appeared as a weapon wielded by the Hammer Bros., elite soldiers for Bowser. Bowser, himself uses hammers in the later levels. Super Mario Bros. 3 The Hammer was again a weapon for the Hammer Bros, but now Mario could use it by donning the Hammer Suit. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars The Hammer is the weapon of choice for Mario. It is acquired by defeating the Hammer Bros guarding the entrance to Mushroom Kingdom. [[Paper Mario|''Paper Mario]] In Paper Mario, the hammer is an item that is frequently used. It is found in Goomba Village, in Jr. Troopa's playground. The item is used to break large yellow blocks and can break bricked blocks. It is then replaced by the Super Hammer and Ultra Hammer. Mario can use the hammer in battle as well. The hammer has many badges used for it. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, this badge is given to Mario at the very beginning of the game. The hammer in this game is used the same way it is Paper Mario. This game adds and drops hammer based badges as well. It, in this game too, is replaced by a Super and Ultra Hammer. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga The Hammer is again the weapon of choice for Mario and now Luigi. It is forged from a Hoohoo Block by the Hammerhead Bros, and is eventually replaced by the Super Hammer and Ultra Hammer. It is used in battle for both solo attacks and Bros. Attacks. ''Super Smash Bros Hammers appeared as an item in the Super Smash Bros. Series. It caused between 20% and 25% damage to any other fighter struck by it, but limited the wielder to only a single jump. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, sometimes a fighter would pick up a broken hammer, whose head would fall off after the first swing. The stick itself did no damage. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, a variation of the hammer called the Golden Hammer, which is an item from Wrecking Crew, a game Mario appeared in, appeared. It could be swung at a much faster rate, and did around 30% damage to other fighters. On occasion, fighters would pick up a fake Golden Hammer, which did no damage, and made a squeaking sound every time it connected with other fighters. The Hammer appeared in this game, too, of course. Mario and Luigi Bowser's Inside Story In Mario and Luigi Bowser's Inside Story, Hammers are found in Trash Pit by Mario and Lugi. Hammers are used for breaking hard objects and for enemies. Gallery Hammer (Paper Mario- The Thousand Year Door).png|The basic Hammer from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Super Hammer (Paper Mario- The Thousand Year Door).png|The Super Hammer from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Ultra Hammer (Paper Mario- The Thousand Year Door).png|The Ultra Hammer from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. es:Martillo Category:Super Smash Bros. Items Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Items Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Items